


El Primer Beso | The First Kiss

by unpocoloco18



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Early courtship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocoloco18/pseuds/unpocoloco18
Summary: Hello my readers! This one-shot was requested from a Tumblr prompt, which was entitled "Can I kiss you right now?" as a love theme. I decided to integrate that question into the occasion of my precious couple's first kiss. I gave it my best shot and I hope you enjoy it. I still don't think I did such an occasion justice, but it shall have to do. You know the drill. Reviews make me happy + give me incentive to do more writing, so leave 'em if you enjoyed or for helpful criticism! Muchas gracias for reading





	El Primer Beso | The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my readers! This one-shot was requested from a Tumblr prompt, which was entitled "Can I kiss you right now?" as a love theme. I decided to integrate that question into the occasion of my precious couple's first kiss. I gave it my best shot and I hope you enjoy it. I still don't think I did such an occasion justice, but it shall have to do. You know the drill. Reviews make me happy + give me incentive to do more writing, so leave 'em if you enjoyed or for helpful criticism! Muchas gracias for reading

Imelda had had Héctor over for dinner before. It was expected of her, expected of her family, in courtship. If that was what they were doing. She had never been officially courted before, but she was fairly certain they were moving in that direction, or had already arrived. She had not, however, ever been left alone with her suitor before. It was a constant game of cat-and-mouse, seeing which parent would spot them first, papá or mamá, and who would consequently immediately rush over and ask a series of asinine questions. 'How are you liking the weather' seemed to be a particular favorite.

On this evening, Imelda made the excuse to stroll down to the plaza after dinner and see how the new escenario was coming along. It was a valid reason, or at least held enough validity with her parents to allow her to take a walk alone with Héctor. The escenario was set to become the most-talked-about item in Santa Cecilia, simply due to the word of mouth people had been providing it. Santa Cecilia was small, and it was unlikely that anyone would pass up the opportunity for a new location to gather and chat. For Imelda, though, all she cared about right now concerning that escenario was the backup it gave her to get out of the house.

Now, she and Héctor walked slowly towards the site in awkward silence.

_Think, Imelda! Come up with something to say._

She cleared her throat.

"So . . . nice weather we're having?" Imelda offered, and then immediately cringed.

_Estupida! That's exactly what you hate Mamá and Papá saying._

Héctor gave her an easy smile.

"It's not bad. A little chilly, but nice for a walk. Which is . . . convenient, since that's what we're doing. Uh, walking that is."

Imelda nodded, and the duo fell into silence again. A few moments later, the escenario came into view, a half built structure that had pillars around all sides with a yet-absent roof, leaving the stars to serve as a temporary cover. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bench that sat diagonally from the construction. Aside from a few birds having a meeting in a nearby tree, they were alone in the plaza, and each was only too aware of that.

Imelda was thrilled at their good luck to catch the plaza in such a state.

Héctor wasn't sure if he wanted to die or just sink into the ground. Either would work.

"I'm cold," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I guess it was chillier than we thought."

"Sí."

A moment passed. Héctor glanced at his girl. If she was his girl? He wasn't sure, but he decided to continue referencing her as such to himself.

"Do you want me to . . . I mean, I could, uh . . ." He lifted one arm, and Imelda smiled at him. Finally. She scooted over, closing the distance between them on the bench, and Héctor tentatively draped his arm around her back. He didn't breathe, didn't dare to. What should he do now, now with his Imelda in his arms? Technically in one arm, but didn't that count?

She didn't move either, at least for two minutes. In a move so graceful and so  _natural_  that anyone would think they carried it out everyday, Imelda took hold of his other hand, which had been gripping the bench's arm, and wrapped his other arm around her frame.

_Okay, I think I can definitely say she's in my arms now . . ._ _**She's in my arms.** _ _Dios mío._

Imelda snuggled her body against him, bringing her feet up onto the bench and tucking them under her skirt. She suddenly became very aware of the stars that dotted the opaque blanket above them.

_This is silly, Imelda. You do not go out and suddenly start exclaiming about the stars. You don't do that. That's stuff that happens in stories. . . . . . They are pretty though._

She decided to ignore her own mind's reprimands, and closed her eyes. Héctor forced himself to relax around her, insistently giving his arms commands to hold her, instead of acting like a fish out of water. He  _felt_  like a fish out of water, but that was utterly beside the point. He could not mess this up. He couldn't disappoint his Imelda. She deserved to be treated like a queen, and he was determined to carry out that treatment.

_Can I kiss you right now? Is that what I do? Is that not respectful? Should I ask?_ _**No** _ _, don't ask. You don't_ _**ask** _ _a woman if you can kiss her. Wouldn't that make it unspontaneous? But wait . . . wouldn't that be respectful? Yes? No?_ _**Make up your mind** _ _._

While he pondered this very important dilemma, a breeze passed over the couple and a tendril of Imelda's hair fell into her face. He brushed it back without thinking, stroking it back into her dark hair. Pausing in midair, Héctor froze. But she took his hand back and held both around herself, leaning against her love. He relaxed in the comforting feeling of tenderness, and the couple stayed that way for a long time.

For her part, all Imelda could do was relish in the feeling of her Héctor's arms around her. Of being held. Of being loved. And of being safe. She had never felt safer than at this moment, cocooned in his embrace.

_Will he kiss me? Isn't that what we do? How does that work?_

_Can I kiss her right now?_

"Can I kiss you right now?"

Imelda tilted her face up to him, amused.

"Wait, I mean . . . is that too soon? Should I not have asked? I mean, I would have asked anyway because I wouldn't want to do it if you didn't want me to but I don't know if I should have asked even though I would have and-"

Imelda cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Shh."

She paused, and then gave him a beam so full of affection that Héctor could never doubt her feelings after it. And she nodded.

He leaned down, leaving hardly but an inch between their lips, taking her face in his hands. Taking, too, what remained of her heart, Imelda thought as their lips met.

 


End file.
